


Friend, Please. (Connor Franta and Dan Howell slash)

by SJWrites



Series: // Fantastic Foursome // One Shots // [2]
Category: Connor Franta (YouTube RPF), Dan Howell (YouTube RPF), Danisnotonfire (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Sad, dan is sad, gay ships are yay ships, im out of control and bad at tagging, im sorry, implied self harm, trigger warning, twenty one pilots - Freeform, why am I writing sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWrites/pseuds/SJWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slash one shot featuring DanIsNotOnFire and Connor Franta, based on the Twenty One Pilots song of the same name. </p><p>Trigger warning: mentions of suicide, self harm and other possible triggering themes.  </p><p>Seriously. I ship them really hard after Dan's video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend, Please. (Connor Franta and Dan Howell slash)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of suicide, self harm and other possible triggering themes. 
> 
> //Does this count as angst?

_**I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone** _

Connor never really realized how massive Dan is until he sat between Dan and Phil and felt like a child. 

Connor never really realized how sad Dan is until he's sat between Dan and Phil and feels like a child losing a friend.

After filming Dan just... Stops. He gets up and excuses hisself to his room and Phil looks at his lap, sadly. 

"How long has he been like this?" Connor asks softly, removing Phil's bow tie from his neck, setting it delicately next to him. 

Phil shrugs, "I went on vacation one time and when I came back from it he was like this. He says he prefers to be alone, now. That he likes it." Phil turns to clean something, his back to Connor and the American sighs. 

"I'm going to go talk to him."

**_You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home_ **

Dan's door feels eight times heavier than when Connor opened to to film Dan's video. Dan is sat on his bed, eyes glued to his phone. Connor sits next to him, nerves bundling like a baby in his lower stomach. 

"Dan..." Connor trails off. 

"Please leave," The Brit says, not even looking at Connor. "I want to be alone."

Connor doesn't move, placing his hand gently on Dan's wrist. It's like a flame shooting up Dan's arm and he roughly flings Connor's arm off of him, pushing Connor back onto the bed. 

"I said: _leave_." Connor lays, gasping, looking up at Dan, who's voice is colder than he's ever heard. 

_**Where light once was** _

Connor notes Dan's eyes, cold and hard. He gulps, but leaves the room quickly. He leans against the door and can hear crashing coming through the thin wood. 

Phil walks slowly down the hallway, stopping in front of Connor. He doesn't look at the shorter boy. 

"I told you."

**_Petrified of who you are and who you have become_ **

Dan, on the other side of the door, feels the hatred swell in his chest, egged on by the storm in his mind. 

Before he can stop himself, he's trashing his room, remembering how scared Connor looked on his bed, yet how insanely beautiful he looked. 

Seconds, minutes later Dan crumples to the ground in front of his mirror. Crying, he averts his eyes from the reflection. Is this who he is? Is it who he _truly_ is?

The thought scares Dan. 

**_You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone_ **

Connor doesn't leave, like he should. Phil invites him for the night, and Connor blindly accepts. 

He _needs_ to see Dan again. 

He needs to tell Dan how he's felt. 

He needs to make Dan _feel_.  

So, when night falls and Phil is asleep and Connor is drunk of shame and fear, he sneaks back into Dan's room. 

"Go away," The reply to Connor's entry is swift and gut wrenching. 

Connor doesn't go away. He sits down next to Dan and wrap his arms around him. Which, is hard because Dan is fucking giant and Connor is a small cinnamon roll. 

"No," Connor says, leaning his head against Dan's cool neck. 

"I don't need help," Dan grumbles. Connor chuckles, slowly running a hand down Dan's chest. 

"Then don't hide." 

Quickly, in a flash, Dan pins connor down, his lips reverently on the American's. 

_**To exterminate your bones** _

Somehow Connor gets Dan onto the bed, mussing the bedspread. Dan's actions are quick, rushed and he leans back to take his shirt off. 

Connor runs his hands along the pale torso, covered in scars, without hesitation. 

Dan is caught off guard with the gentleness of Connor's hands and it almost breaks him. Well, it does. 

Dan pulls himself off of Connor, leaving him flustered and confused. Dan leans his back against the wall, his fingers digging into his forehead and his face covered by his palms.

Connor leans up on his elbows, "Dan?" The air is thick with mystery and Connor doesn't want to break that, so he speaks softly. 

"My bones are made of spiders," Dan's voice is muffled by his hands, but Connor can still hear it, "Toxic. I am _toxic_."

_**Friend, please remove your hands from** _

Connor stands and pulls his own shirt off. He walks toward Dan and pulls the hands hiding his face. 

**_Over your eyes for me_ **

Connor smiles softly, and it reaches his eyes. Dan's own eyes are watery, sad, older than his soul. 

"Then let's exterminate them."

**_I know you want to leave but_ **

Their bodies tangle in Dan's sheets, their voice humming as one. Dan feels alive, buzzing electric. 

Connor feels fuzzy, blurry and all around whole. 

**_Friend, please don't take your life away from me_ **

Minutes later, or maybe hours, Dan and Connor are tangled up in one another. Dan feels the hopelessness slowly ebb away, mostly because he can't tell where he ends and Connor begins. 

"Please don't leave," Connor whispers, "Please don't go."

Dan doesn't even have to blink to understand what Connor means. 

**_Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know_ **

Dan doesn't contact Connor after he leaves. In fact, Dan goes as far to _ignore_ Connor. 

It's when Connor sees him at a release party that Connor loses his breath for the first time since they kissed. 

Dan struts past every one, straight to the back of the room. Connor follows him, abandoning his drink in favor for Dan's wrist. 

"Connor," Dan says, surprised. "Um, hi." Dan averts his eyes, which makes Connor's stomach drop. 

Had it been that bad?

"How are you?" Connor asks, his voice lighter than his mind. 

**_You say that you're fine but you have lost your sway and glow_ **

"Fine," Dan says tensely. Connor increases pressure on Dan's wrist and watches him flinch. 

"If you're fine, that wouldn't happen."

**_So I stopped by to let you know_ **

Dan's eyes water and his face is a mix of shame and guilt, mostly because he can tell that Connor actually does care. 

"I just want you to know that I care." 

And then Connor is lost in the crowd and Dan feels more lost than before. 

**_Friend, please remove your hands from_ **

**_Over your eyes for me_ **

**_I know you want to leave but_ **

**_Friend, please don't take your life away from me_ **

Dan searches for him, but doesn't find him. He blindly asks Phil, who points him to a room upstairs with a knowing look in his eyes. 

Connor is there, the butt of his palm pressed tight to his eyes. The room is dark. 

Dan approaches Connor and wraps his arms around the smaller boy, gently laying him back on the bed. 

They don't have sex, or make love, they lay in one another's company. 

Connor gently kisses Dan's neck and whispers: "I love you."

Dan doesn't hesitate when he holds Connor closer and repeats the sentiment. 

**_Would you let me know your plans tonight_ **

**_'Cause I just won't let go 'til we both see the light_ **

**_And I have nothing else left to say_ **

**_But I will listen to you all day, yes I will_ **

When Connor asks Dan why he ignored him after the in edit at his house, Dan tenses. 

"I was going to kill myself," Connor's stomach drops, but he doesn't flinch. 

"When?" The question is hard, but he needs to know when he was, or maybe is, going to lose the brown eyed boy. 

"Tonight." Dan's voice is softer than the gentle rainfall that sprinkles against the window. Connor doesn't speak again, he jus shifts to where his arms around Dan and he's holding the boy tightly. 

Connor doesn't speak again, but Dan does, recounting every bad day, every bad memory that makes him feel this way. 

When the sun finally breaches the room, Connor is startled to see Dan asleep. But, he smiles and kisses Dan's neck, falling asleep with him. 

**_Friend, please remove your hands from_ **

**_Over your eyes for me_ **

**_I know you want to leave but_ **

**_Friend, please don't take your life away from me_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly ship Dan and Connor hardfuckingcore.


End file.
